Video surveillance systems play an important role in many different areas such as crime prevention, business management and traffic monitoring. Surveillance systems can be found almost everywhere such as banks, casinos, airports, military installations, and stores.
Due to better resolution and output quality, there is a growing trend of replacing analog cameras by digital cameras in the surveillance field. In a digital video surveillance system, network- or IP-based cameras are used instead of traditional analog cameras, which capture images and convert to digital formats right away and transmit the video data to a network-based video recorder (NVR) or video station over network, typically over ethernet under IP protocol.
Although these network- or IP-based surveillance systems are gaining popularity, there are some shortcomings. First of all, the installation of IP-based cameras is more complicated than analog cameras. The operator needs extensive network knowledge to configure each connected camera. Whenever there is a new camera connected to the system, the setup involves a lot more configuration changes than those of traditional analog surveillance system, for example prevention of conflicts of IP addresses. The second issue concerns security. Because video data from the IP-based cameras is sent over a shared network, hackers can easily access the cameras by connecting to the shared network and acquire the sensitive video data, or replace video images sent from the camera to the NVR. In fact there are tools readily available on the Internet for these. FIG. 1 shows a possible scenario in which a hacker replaces video images sent from the camera to the NVR by using a computer with the same IP and MAC addresses of those of the IP-camera registered at the video station, which is generally known as “spoofing”.
Therefore, there is a need to devise more secure video surveillance systems that utilize network-based, or more specifically IP-based cameras, and NVR or video stations.